


Accidents Happen

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Prom, tuckington is only mentioned slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car accident leaves York with a messed up eye and leaves him not wanting to leave the hospital bed. No one has seen him yet and with the knowledge that his eye is never going to get better and that prom is coming up, it makes him want to leave the hospital bed even less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

It was an accident that’s all, a stupid car accident. A stupid car accident that left York in the hospital with a fucked up eye. He doesn’t like to look at it, just leaving the white bandage over it. It doesn’t gross him out or anything, he just feel self conscious about it in a way, and what makes it worse is that it’s a month before prom; he should feel lucky though, at least he’ll be out of the hospital by then but, not with a new eye.  
It’s permanent, the doctors said. That’s when it sunk in, that’s when it sunk in that the mess that covers not only his eye but a part of cheek below his injured eye will always be there. There isn’t some kind of surgery or pill or cream that will fix this, he’s forever left like this.  
He wishes that he could stay in this lumpy bed where the sheets are too white, he didn’t mind through. He never wants to leave it and deal with possible stares or comments from not only strangers but, people that he goes to school with. He’s afraid of losing his friends and most of all Carolina, he knows when it comes to her, he’s over thinking things. She loves him and would do anything for him and from what the doctor’s had told him, she stayed as long as she could in order to make sure that he was alive and well.  
He sits in his bed, looking out to the clock, watching every minutes pass with boredom, he can hear the chatter of people outside so to him it must be visiting hours but, no one has stopped by for him.  
He got admitted in two nights ago and now that he’s in stable condition so people are able to visit but, his parents are at work and school hasn’t ended yet. He doesn’t want people to visit but, eventually he has to face people, face people with the permanent mark of the night of the accident on his face, on his eye of all places.  
North said he was going to stop by with the card that everyone signed during the lunch, he also said that he tried convincing his sister to come along but, in her normal fashion she said no. He said that Carolina wasn’t going to visit tonight because she to finish her kick boxing practice before the examination for the year. York knows that she hates doing it but, she wants to make her father proud. There was only one thing that her father wasn’t proud of her and that was going out with York, he thinks that York is a slacker and a no good because he isn’t scoring hundreds on every test and would rather be out of school rather than in it but, he does have a point, he knows that he’d do better if he focused more instead of trying to distract North with the help of Washington. York assumes that the reason why Carolina is doing this kind of training is to smooth things over with her father. To be completely honest, York was surprised when she didn’t bend her knee for her father and break things off with him or make their relationship a secret. Instead she made it even more public, anytime he dropped her off in his beat up tan coloured truck, she would make him walk her to the door and kiss him before she entered the house. He would watch her go in and with the small sliver of space between the door and door frame, he can see her father.  
“Hey, York.” Someone says, snapping his attention from his thoughts.  
He looks over to the door to not find his blonde best friend but, rather the striking red hair of his girlfriend.  
“Oh fuck.” He swears, covering his eyes with his forearm.  
She rolls his eyes and enters with a large card made from construction paper in her hand and her knapsack over her shoulder.  
“I already saw, York.” She says, leaning over to him and moving his forearm away from his eyes.  
“Why are you here so early, isn’t North supposed to be here?” He asks.  
“Well, the nurses called my house and said that you’re open for visitors and my mother convinced my father into letting me leave school early to visit you and miss my practice.” She explains before placing the card onto York’s sheet covered lap.  
York chuckles “You’re father is such a scary man and he’s scared of nothing.”  
“My mother is more terrifying, she’s told me stories.” Carolina chuckles.  
York picks up the card and looks at it before saying “You do take after her then.”  
Carolina rolls her eyes “Just open the card.”  
“See.” York points out before opening the card.  
Inside in big drawn letters reads “GET WELL SOON!” then everyone’s signature, along with small drawings.  
York notices a scratched out drawing of a crashed car which makes him looks to Carolina.  
“You know when you take a joke too far, that’s what happened.”  
“Wash?” York asks, thinking that only him could take a joke like that too far.  
“Connie.” Carolina corrects.  
York is about to bring up the guy she’s going out with but, bite sit back and looks down at the car.  
He notices a poorly done drawing of him as a cat, with a brown body and bandages all over the body “Well, now I can see it’s Connie because only Wash would draw me as a cat.”  
She chuckles and sits on the edge of the bed, not covered by a railing.  
York finishes looking at the card before setting it down.  
“When are you getting out of here, or do we have to break you out?” Carolina asks.  
York points out “Who would pick the locks for the building in order to get me out?”  
He could pick any lock, it was something he picked up before he moved here. If it was the lock to his own house or to get into the school when Maine had to drop off his summer school forms, York could do it.  
“Everyone’s been asking, they want to know because of prom.” She replies.  
His smile drops and his good eye goes wide. Prom, prom was in less than a month and he’d completely forgotten about it.  
“Are you alright? Do you want me to get a doctor? You’re white as fuck.” Carolina asks, her tone laced with worry.  
He looks to her and assures “I’m fine, I’m just afraid of prom. My eye is a mess and I’ll never be able to fully see out of it. No one else has seen it.”  
“We don’t have to go.” She says, softly rubbing his hospital gown covered shoulder.  
“I have to though.” He points out.  
She arches an eyebrow “Says who?”  
“Me, I want to impress your dad by showing him that I can be a gentleman and I can clean up nicely.” He explains.  
“York, we don’t have to. We don’t have to go, we can get the money back and we can use it to go somewhere that night.” She assures.  
York shrugs and she kisses the top of his head then says “Think about, I don’t want to pressure you.”  
“Nobody has seen this yet, hell I’ve barely seen what it looks like. I just don’t want to be labeled a freak at prom.” He explains.  
“Well, whatever we do I don’t mind as long as I get to spend the night with you.” She assures.  
She knows that he really wants to take her but, she doesn’t want him to feel pressured about it, especially everything thing that just happened to him.  
-  
For the next week and a half York stays at home, playing video games and laying around. His first Saturday since the accident he finally takes off the bandage for good. He’s only seen flashes of what his eye looks like while changing the bandages after showering but, now he wants a good long look at it. He knows that he’ll have to get used to it eventually and he’ll have to show others so why not get himself used to it early.  
He carefully takes the edges of the tape off and peels off the rest of it bringing the gauze with it. Once off he looks in the bathroom mirror, seeing the pure white of his eye and the cut that hits just above the side of his cheekbone.  
He runs his fingers through his brown hair and sighs, it looks embarrassing. He looks stupid now, like something that someone would pity, he didn’t want to be pitied.   
He looks down at the bandage he just took off and sighs before putting starting to put it back on. He has one side of the bandage on when he hears “York?” the male turns around to find Carolina looking to him, resting against the white door frame.  
“Don’t put it back on.” She says, moving away from the door frame and bringing her hands to his face.  
“I look weird.” York tries to argue.  
“No you don’t, everyone knows you got in a bad accident. They aren’t expecting you to come back like everything is okay.” She explains as she takes off the bandage and throws in the trash bin by the sink.  
She puts her hand on his cheek, just below the cut and assures “You look handsome as always.”  
He gives a small smile then asks “Who let you in?”  
“I have a key, remember? It’s pink with little ice cream cones on it” She points out.  
“Oh yeah. It costed me a lot of money to put that on a key.”  
She corrects “You did it at super market, I was there.”  
York chuckles “Can’t get past you on anything.”  
She stands on partially on her tip toes and ruffles his brown hair.  
“Yeah, now go downstairs. I’m going to get out of these and into a pair of pajama pants because these uniform pants are going to kill me.” She explains.  
York leans to kiss him on the lip before going downstairs, giving her some privacy while she changes. He didn’t mind if she wore his clothes, the school uniform were pretty scratchy and to him she looked nicer in his clothes.  
He comes downstairs and grabs some left over pizza and pops it into the microwave before sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come down.  
She comes down a few minutes later wearing a “Grifball” t-shirt and basketball shorts that reach far past her knees.   
The microwave goes off and he’s about to get up but she stops him by saying “I got it.”  
He nods and sits back down, watching her grab a plate from the cupboards and carefully getting the pizza out of the microwave and onto the plate.  
He’s always surprised by how well she knows the inside of his house, it was better than what he knew, mostly because he was too scared to touch anything. His house was small and compact, his room about the size of a jail cell but, he makes everything work in there. Her room is much bigger like the rest of her house, with blue walls that photographs of everyone hang on.   
She told him once that the people she met when she went into high school were people she wanted to be close with, she never had friends when she was growing up so the friends she made she wanted to keep close, that’s why she has so many pictures of everyone. He only got to see her room once, when he snuck in and found himself a few minutes later underneath her bed, hiding from her father.  
She comes back with the plate and sets it down on the wooden coffee table before sitting down on the couch.  
“We should do this for prom.” York says as he grabs the remote control that’s nestled between the couch cushions.  
“Still thinking about it?” She asks, looking to him.  
He nods in agreement “Yeah, I’m thinking about better ways we could spend it.”  
“What do you suggest?” She asks.  
“Maybe we could see a movie. Not a lot of people will be there because it’s prom, we’ll get good seats. Or maybe we could just hang out here and sit around and eat candy, we can get the money back for prom and spend it on candy and junk food. Stay up late and watch scary movies.”  
“So you can be scared and hide behind me?” Carolina chuckles.  
He smiles and leans down and kisses her.  
“I still want to see you in a dress and possibly watch Wash and Maine get into a fight because that’s bound to happen, considering how much Wash prank him.” He adds, running his fingers through Carolina’s red hair.  
She looks to him with her green eyes and asks “What do you really want to do?”  
“I want to take you to prom but, this is embarrassing and I don’t want to make us look bad.” York sighs.  
She thinks about it for a moment, a way to make both things work; go to prom and not have York embarrassed. She looks idly at the television screen until something catches her eye, an ad for prescription sunglasses, it’s not the company or the text on the screen, it’s the man in the commercial wearing dark sunglasses, then the idea dawns on her.  
“Maybe your offer of junk food and sweat pants can get a rain check.” She starts.  
“Why?” He asks, arching an eyebrow at her.  
She puts her hand on his non-cut cheek and continues “Because I have an idea for prom.”  
-  
The night of prom arrives, and Carolina pulls up to the venue which is lit up with lights and a big banner that says “Prom” in fancy letters. Carolina parks York’s truck and gets out slowly, not wanting her dress to rid up.  
Carolina had to drive the both of them there because York is unable to drive which made him mutter the whole entire way there.  
“Stop being such a baby about it, maybe you’ll learn how to drive soon. let’s not think about it tonight.” She assumes, meeting him at the front of the trunk then kissing him on the lips.  
“I don’t get why you had to drive my truck?” York questions.  
“Because I don’t have a car and I wanted to drive up in style.” Carolina replies with a smirk.  
York shakes his head “There are so many reasons why I disagree with that statement.”  
“Are you ready?” She asks.  
York nods in agreement and she pulls out two pairs of sunglasses from her purse, each one matching what they’re wearing. Carolina’s being a light teal colour and York’s being tan at the front with black on each side, with his suit being black and his tie being a tan colour.  
“You look nice.” She comments.  
“So do you, not just the sun glasses.” York smiles, gesturing to her dress.  
She grabs his hand and kisses him on the cheek before he asks “Does it covered everything?”  
“Yeah, perfectly. We already tried these on York, we know that they cover it.”  
“I just want to make sure.” York defends.  
Carolina locks the truck doors, handing the keys to York so he can put in his pockets. They walk across the parking lot to the building and enter, York holding the door open for her.  
They get to the lobby to find everyone standing around chatting. Connie standing with her boyfriend that everyone can agree that nobody likes, everyone is there except for Wash but, Carolina can play that off as him getting lost. As they wait for the doors to open South starts shouting at another group telling them to go ‘Fuck a pencil sharpener’ and having her twin remark “Absolutely not” as he adjusts his tie, sometimes Carolina wonders how North deals with his sister since they live under the same roof.  
When Florida asks about why she’s yelling at them she replies “They’re talking shit about my dress.”  
To be honest if Carolina was with the other group she’d be talking about South’s dress. It’s not the color or how it fits her, it’s just the amount that is shows, that would cause anyone to turn their heads and/or make comments. It’s gotten to the point where Carolina doesn’t say anything about how the other female thinks.  
Another hour passes with everyone waiting in the lobby and Wash eventually shows up but, not alone. He’s with a freshman with dark hair to match his skin and a habit of saying “bow chicka wow wow” anytime someone made a joke that could be taken in a sexual context, everyone took it in good fun but, Wash would nudge him and grow red in the face. Within two seconds of him making his first joke everyone knew his when Wash groan it out, his name is Tucker.   
This makes Connie comment “Is that how you say it in bed?”  
Wash’s face grow cherry red up to his ears and Tucker mumbles “Bow chicka wow wow.” and Wash punches him in the arm.  
During the dinner North looks to Carolina and York and asks “You know we’re inside right? You can take off those sunglasses?”  
“Yeah, they match and all but, you can take them off.” Wash points out before stealing some of the chicken off Tucker’s plate and eating it.  
“We think they look cool.” York replies with a shrug before looking over to Carolina.  
South mutters “I think they look stupid.” Which earns her a look from her brother.  
Carolina and York could take any comment from South or anyone really about their choice of eyewear, if it kept anyone from making comments about York’s injury and kept York in the building all night, it was good enough for either of them.  
Of course South did make comments but, they brushed it off and looked very cool doing so.  
By the end of the night the two were dancing and even if Carolina couldn’t see York’s eyes through the dark sunglasses, the smile on his face was enough evidence that he was having a good time.


End file.
